1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to network management data collection and more specifically to methods and systems for distributed network management data collection.
2. Description of the Background Art
Network management is a process for monitoring and controlling networks. A network administrator uses a variety of tools, application, and devices for network management. These applications, such as Network Management Application (NMA), and devices, such as a Network Management (NM) server, collect the Network Management Data (NMD). NMD includes, for example, configuration management, fault management, performance management, security management and accounting management. NMD is required by a network administrator, to measure and check various aspects of the functioning of the network, such as the network performance. For example, configuration management data is required to monitor network and system configuration information. This information helps in tracking and managing the operation of various hardware and software elements in the network.
The collection of NMD requires high usage of processing capacity and memory of the NM server that facilitates this collection. Therefore, collection of NMD is considered as resource intensive. For this purpose, users have to invest in high-end servers to be used as NM servers. Further, users may require upgrading their hardware to achieve scalability and performance, if the network is upgraded or modified.